Love will tear us apart
by Iheartjouren
Summary: This is my new story, updates every day. Thanks enjoyed and as always R&R Xxxxxx
1. Chapter 1

"Oscar, come on babe I've got to get to work and you will be late for school" I sighed, tapping my watch as he made his way down stairs. As we started walking along the path a thought sprung to mind and take it from me, it wasn't a good one.

After I saw Oscar of I left the school and chuckled to myself, I didn't have a job but I was going to get one as this morning I have an interview for a modelling job, yes i was healthy and apparently pretty but I know if i dont get this it will tear this family apart especially after mum left. I got into the car and drove to my interview, whilst I was driving I thought that I was going to faint as I was so light headed, well I'd be fine for now anyway.

As I made my way into the interview room I felt as enthusiastic as ever, me oscar and abi needed this so I knew if I wanted it I would get it. Whilst I sat down in the room the interviewer made his way from his room,

"Lauren Branning?" he exclaimed, me following him as he walked down a long corridor,

"Right so lauren, why do you want this job?" He questioned me as soon as I sat down,

"Well it's not only that I want it but I need it but to answer your question I don't like sitting still and I love keeping fit so this just seemed the right job for me" I explained not delving into any un needed information,

"Okay so lau-" but he was interrupted by my phone ringing the ringtone of the school,

"sorry, I have to take this" I said as he sighed probably thinking I was wasting his time but i knew i had to answer it,

**phone call...**

Lauren- Hello,

School- Hi is this lauren branning,

Lauren- Yes, is oscar ok,

School- Well he has just been sick and he said that he feels ill and his temperature is extremely high so would it be possible for you to collect him as soon as possible?

Lauren- Ok i'll be around 20 minutes and can you tell him that lozza is coming?

School- Of course, thank you,

Lauren- That's fine thank you for calling, I'll be there soon.

.

"Everything ok?" He questioned, looking at me,

"Yer it's just my little brother, it seems he was lying when I asked if he was okay this morning, seems as though he has a tummy bug so I have to go, sorry" I said looking down.

"It's fine, anyway you've got the job so I don't see the problem and by the way my name is joey and welcome to the company." He stated as I looked at him, eyes wide.

"Really, oh thank you so much" I said both of us chuckling as I started to speak mis way through my sentence, "Any how I really have to go so yeah bye, oh and thanks again" I breathed, now worrying about my brother,

"Okay come on I'll come to, I need to get out of here, so you got room for another one?" He questioned,

"yer I guess so," I said now confused as to why he wanted to come,

"So I can ask you some more questions about yourself, joey said bluntly almost as if he read my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N- Just a thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, much appreciated, right time to stop babbling and get on! Xxxx **

**Warning: rating m for this chapter for language,**

We arrived at the school around 15 minutes later and pulled up outside the secutarys office as that is where I knew oscar would be.

"Are you coming in?" I asked joey, him turning to look at me,

"Yep, i want to see where you went to school" He replied confusing me at how he knew I used to go to this school,

"How do you know I went to this school?" I questioned now completely baffled,

"Well let's just say, actually to make it easier it said it on the papers you gave me" he told me, me now feeling really stupid,

"Right, come on then, make sure the little monsters ok" I said, climbing out of the car, waiting for him,

As we got into the school I saw oscar immediately him running over jumping on me and crying into my shoulder, I was really worried now, he never cried like this. From over my shoulder I saw joey giving me a reassuring look as I whispered soothing words into oscars ears.

"Could you do me a favour joey?" I asked, peering over my shoulder,

"Yer course, what can I do for you?" He replied, my eyes now threatening to let tears fall as I heard Oscars cries get painfuller.

"Can you sign him out and tell them he won't be in for the rest of the week, even if he does get better please?" I said, pointing to the secutarys desk,

"Ok, I'll go and do it now," he said looking into my eyes as an astray tear fell, he face falling softer,

"Babe don't cry, he'll be fine" he said gathering me into his arms after signing oscar out,

"lozza, can we go and see mummy this afternoon?" Oscar asked me sniveling and breathing heavily,

"Baby, your ill" I said but as oscar looked at me and gave me the innocentist look ever I couldn't say no so I nodded my head, so he gave me a small smile and burried his head into my shoulder,

"Oh thank god your here lauren" abi's out of breath voice proclaimed as she ran through the corridors, "I was just about to ring you, I needed too get back to class, I'm not supposed to be here now" she explained, me now feeling bad for not being quicker,

"It's fine I'm here now Abi and before you ask, this is joey" I said pionting to joey, "He's my new boss" I said before she could get a word in,

"Oh he joey I'm abi, laurens sister" She told joey a she got ready for going back to class,

"Abi, sis dont bother going back I'm signing you out and your coming with us, were going to visit mum" I explained, her nodding her head,

"Ok, i'll go and get mine and oscars stuff and tell my teacher," She said me nodding my head at her, as she walked away through the double doors and into the never ending corridors,

"Are you ok?" Joey questioned worriedly, me looking up at him,

"Yer, I'm fine, just I hate seeing him like this, it just reminds me of horrible things and any way where are you going now?" I asked, needing to know my first destination,

"Well, I've got the whole afternoon off so I was wondering if I could come and meet your mum?" He asked, looking down and playing with his hands,

"Well if you want to, oh I just remembered I need to tell Abi to go and get alice, I'm meant to be here for her later for uncle derick" I thought out Loud,

As if it was dajarvoo abi walked through the doors with alice linked to her side,

"Joey what are you doing here?" Alice questioned him, me looking between them to see what was going on but I could seriously feel the tension,

"Ok, I'm confused how do you too know each other?" I questioned looking between them once again,

"Joeys my brother lo," Alice said looking between us now, mimicing my actions,

"So that means that you are my cousin" I said looking at joey,

"Yep it does, see I knew I recognised your face from some where" he said looking at me intently,

"Ok, so now we all know each other can we get going please, oh al we're going to see mum, and then I'm taking oscar to the doctors are you coming with us?" I asked looking at her and then Abi,

"If thats ok with you lo" she said, looking at me with kind eyes,

"Yer, of course it is, It was oscars idea anyway and I think he would like you there, and so would I, you know, extra support" I explained looking at her and then joey seeing him nod his head as she asked him if he was coming,

"Oh and joey, don't expect a hot chocolate and a buiscuit, my mums dead, she died a few weeks ago, were going to the grave yards that's why I needed the job so much because i have to look after these too so come on let's get out of here, we will be stuck in school rush traffic other wise" I told joey, him embracing me again as i started to cry slightly,

As I put oscar in the car he awoke as I put him down and put his Hand to his mouth, so I let him go and he rushed out of the car and puked on the pavement, me picking him up when he was done and putting him back in his seat and giving him a bag. I saw abi and alice giggling and whispering but I thought nothing of it, got into the front seat and started to drive to the cemetry.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG, I'm so sorry It took me so long to update this, been really busy lately but will try and update as much as possible, so thank you if your still with this story Xxxxx **

As I drove out of the cemetery I knew that I would have to take alice back soon because when we were in there uncle derrick text me and told me that she needed to be home soon because they were going out. I could feel joey eyes burning into the side of me head as i let tears fall down my face remembering all the good times I had with the whole family- including mum-.

"You ok?" Joey asked looking concerned as he saw me wipe my eyes dry,

"Yer Im fine, it's just mum and everything ain't it and with Oscar ill and everything, also I think the sleepless nights are taking there toll on me" I explained not taking my eyes of the road,

"What about your dad though, Max isn't it?" Joey questioned making me take a sharp intake of breath and a sop escape Abi's mouth making joeys look grow even more concerned,

"He doesn't care about us, and if he did I'm sure he would have come back now, don't you?" I snapped for no reason what so ever, him looking quite taken back at what I had said,

"Babe, calm down yeah, tell you what we will take Alice back to Derricks and then we will take oscar to the doctors okay, I know that's all you wanna do because you keep glancing at him looking really worried" Joey asked, as I took another quick glance at oscar proving him right,

"Fine, but don't you wanna see derrick first?" i asked not knowing that I was hitting a touchy subject,

"No" Joey replied bluntly, me knowing to leave it now because alice had give me the _shut up now, he's getting angry_ look,

As I sat in the doctors waiting area with oscar joey and Abi I got a phone call from an unknown number, I just stared at my phone as it rang the digits ringing bells in my head,

"Are you not gonna answer it lo?" Abi asked me looking up at her with a concealed look on my face her instantly knowing something was wrong,

"Look at the number abs and tell me that its not dad's number please" I said staring at her as i showed her my phone,

"Wait a minute and i'll check for you" joey said taking me by surprise

"Oh so he can talk, and how would you know anyway not being rude or anything?" I asked giving him a confused expression,

"Oh, um, Ive got Max's number on my phone for some reason I think mum gave it to me ages ago in case there was an emergency, and yes I can talk thank you" he said, me chuckling in response,

As joey looked at my phone I saw him nod and give me a soft smile, I knew what that meant because he rejected the call and gave me my phone back just in time because the doctor called oscars name so we all stood up and followed the doctor back into her room.

After speaking to the doctor and oscar have been checked we found out that he had and ear infection, tonsillitis, and a tummy bug, it's not really a very good mix if you ask me. Although what made him laugh, that I thought was _impossible_, was when joey put him on his shoulders and ran around the car park like a crazy man, me and abi just hiding finding it highly amusing as we saw everyone looking at him, he didn't seem to care though because he just carried on. He soon regretted it though because oscar puked in his hair making me and abi screech out with laughter. Joey just gave us a _shut up _look so we stopped but we kept giggling quietly hiding behind the car_._

_"_you know you have a really cute laugh" joey said when oscar and abi were in the car,

"Thanks, I suppose" I replied, not knowing what to say as I blushed a little,

"Ahhhhh is lauren getting all embarrassed, never thought I would see the day," he said me slapping him on the arm.

I don't know how it happened but we became stuck in a trance staring into each others eyes. It felt like hours before I broke away, only because I heard oscar cry in agony,

So we got in the car me checking on oscar first, driving joey back to his whilst abI fell asleep in the back, not noticing the tension between the two cousins!

**So I hope this longer chapter made up for the update issue, and please R&R as always. Hope you enjoyed could be tempted to update tomoz but if not the next update will be on friday. Thanks and again R&R Xxxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Next****day,**

Today was my first day at work but Oscar being oscar was still ill and when I say ill I mean really ill. When I told him i had to go to work he started crying saying he didn't want me to go and that he didn't want Abi to look after him, it was really sad! So the next thing I knew I was on the phone to joey telling him about the sticky situation I was in not expecting him to tell me to bring oscar with me, which he did!

So after around an hour of black mail and bribing paid to oscar from me _and_ Abi we were finally in the car on the way to work reason for the bribing being Oscar didn't want to go in the car he wanted to go on the tube, talk about being awkward.

"Lozza, is joey like sam?" Oscars little voice questioned from the back of the car, his question making me take a sharp intake of breath,

"Oscar what have I told you, we only ever talk about good things and especially not about Sam yeah?" I stated hating having to say his name out loud,

"I know, sorry lo I just wanted to know" Oscar said making me smirk at his cuteness,

As we pulled up outside the studios I looked over my shoulder to see oscar fast asleep with his face resting on his hands. In the end I didn't have the heart to wake him up so I ended up carrying him to the door of joeys office. When I knocked on joeys office door Oscar buried his head deeper into my neck, if that was possible. When the door opened and joeys figure was revealed his face turned from stressy to soft as he saw oscar asleep in my arms. He invited me in and told me to put oscar on the sofa before he showed me my office. As I leant up to give oscar a kiss me sleeve rolled up where I was stretching,

"Babe, what's that?" Joey asked pointing to the scar on my arm after I had given oscar his kiss.

"Oh,um nothing" I stuttered pulling my sleeve back down silently cursing myself as I realised I needed to change the subject. "So where is my office then?" I asked,

"Over there, opposite mine" joey said softly still looking at me intently,

"Thanks"

**Joeys pov;**

When Lauren shut the door I turned back to my computer screen trying my best to concentrate on my work but my mind kept wondering back to the beauty in the room opposite mine and the scar clear as daylight on her arm.

"Joeyy?" Oscars small, tired voice sounded from behind me, making me spin sharply in my chair

"Alright mate?" I asked seeing hI'm getting distressed, looking around the room restlessly, "Come over he mate" I told him signalling him to come over, and when he did he jumped on my lap,

"Joey is lozza with Sam?" Oscar asked sounding worried making my eye brows furrow in confusion,

"Whos Sam little man?" I questioned, not expecting the answer I got,

"Sam's lo's old boyfriend, we have lots of secrets about him though and I'm not aloud to tell you," Oscar replied, looking really sad whilst looking at the floor,

"Well, can you tell me the secrets because it'll make me sad other wise, won't it" I stated him looking up at me,

"Ok, but you can't tell Loz I told you" he said, thinking I would grass on him,

"Ok, I promise I won't tell her ok" I said wanting to know what these secrets that oscar and lauren kept,

"Well First of when I saw a broose on Lauren's back I asked her what had happened and she said that she had just banged it but I knew she was lying so I said your lying but she said to stop being silly and walked out of the kitchen. Then a week later I saw they she had lots of brooses and cuts on her arms so I told her that she was hurt but she told me that it was nothing again so because I knew she was lying to me so I went into a big strop and wouldn't talk to anyone but when I still wasn't talking to anybody I told Abi about all the baddies and she looked really worried and ran away to go and find lauren because when I was going to get my juice from the kitchen I heard them both talking and lo was crying so because Lozza was upset I got upset and started crying too and I thing they hears me because lauren came out and picked me up and told me to stop crying and gave me a big hug. She took me into the living room and told me that Sam was giving her the cuts and brooses by hurting her. Then she made me promise her that I wouldn't tell anyone and if i ever saw him to scream really loud so she could hear just Incase he hurt me" Oscar whimpered tears streaming down his face when a worried/angry voice was heard from the door,

"OSCAR!" Lauren whimpered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews and continued support with this story, I am really enjoying writing this at the moment so I should hope to have regular updates. Oh, and for you organised readers this story will be around 40 chapters long and ****_may_**** have a sequel so yeah, let's get on with it now. :) **

**_Laurens Pov;_**

I stood in the doorway listening to the quiet conversation oscar and joey were having but knowing I had to make my presence known I barged open the door with the tears running uncontrollably down my face I whimpered Oscars name. There heads both snapped towards the door and oscar jumped of joeys lap in record speed running into my arms telling me he was sorry although joey seemed to have wasted no time in getting up and coming over too. I felt him put his hand softly on the bottom of my back and his other wiping away my tears but soon I fell into his arms sobbing freely.

"Come on babe, calm down yeah, I know it's hard but you need to stay strong,for Oscars sake" Joey whispered softly in my ear, lowering us onto the sofa,

"Joe, you can't tell anyone, please" I whimpered, almost begging,

"Babe, I know it's probably not a good time but wheres Sam now?" Joey asked cautiously, "Is he in prison?" He added quickly sounding hopeful"No, I don't think so anyway, I don't know where he is, I think I scared him of" I chuckled slightly, joey obviously seeing the pain behind it,

"Babe, why didn't you tell the police about him, you shouldn't have to live your life in fear, and neither should Oscar or Abi" he replied quietly, not wanting to start Oscar of again,

"But that's the thing joey, the day my dad left was the last day I saw _him_ and i haven't seen him since or my dad its a matter of fact, I know this sounds ridiculously stupid but do you think my dad did something bad?" I asked looking into his eyes, him staring back at me,

"I don't know babe I really don't" Joey said, pacing the room, making me go dizzy,

"Babe, can you stop pacing your making me dizzy and to be honest I don't really feel like I'm at the weather already" I breathed, clutching my head, the doctor told me this would happen sometimes, and the sickness.

"Are you alright?" He questioned rushing back over to me when he saw me clutch my head, a thought then brought me from my thoughts as to what could be wrong, I forgot to take my tablets. Dam it!

"Yer I'm fine. I just need my tablets, forgot to take them this morning, too busy dosing oscar up," I chuckled, trying to make light of the conversation,

"What tablets, are you ill babe or sumin?" Joey asked, being very impatient waiting for my upcoming answer, making me roll my eyes at him,

"Well um it is relevant to the topic of conversation we are having. I was pregnant, I told Sam, he was really angry about it he told me it was my fault, I think he thought I had magically impregenated myself. A week later he said that we were going out and to go and get my shoes from our bedroom, so I did. When I came back out I heard him in the bathroom so I started walking down the stairs but around two steps down I felt someones hand on my back so I thought it was Sam and didn't say anything but before I could think about what had happened I was on the floor at the bottom and everything went black, I had broken 2 ribs and my leg oh and my arm, I lost the baby too. So that was the last time I saw him and my dad," I cried, letting all my emotions free, feeling him lift me onto his lap whispering soothing words in my ear, calming me down loads seeing oscar asleep next to us,

"Is that where you got the scar from?" He demanded sounding as though he was getting angry, I decided to show him the rest though before he got too worked up,

"Yeah, I got these ones too" I said, standing up and lifting my t-shirt also pulling up my leggings, showing him the numerpus amount of scars I had, seeing his face turn to pure anger,

"Basterd!" Joey mumbled, me slapping him for swearing in front of oscar, making us both smirk.

"Lozza, can I tell you something?" Oscars quiet voice was heard from beside us, me smiling at him.

"Yer, course you can, what is it?" I asked looking back at joey seeing him looking at oscar, love in his eyes,

"You know the day you fell down the stairs, you lied to me didn't you, cause that day Abi dropped me home early, she had to go to school, and she said that you were upstairs and to go and find you but I wanted a drink first so I went to the kitchen and saw Sam in there making a drink but when I walked in he walked out." Oscar said stopping to take a breath, making me sob at what he was saying my sob bringing back joeys attention as he wrapped his arms around my waist, stroking my hair,

"Carry on osc" joey pushed, knowing that we both needed to hear the rest of the story, me smiling at him thankfully as he did,

"Well when I got my juice I walked back into the hall outside the kitchen and looked up the stairs seeing you walk down, you didn't see me though, but then I saw Sam go behind you and put his hand on your back the other carrying a bag, but then I saw him push you really hard and you fell and hit your head, when you were on the floor Sam looked at me and smiled a naughty smile, he then got into a taxi telling the driver to go to umm, oh yeah airport, I remembered what you told me and got the phone and asked for an ambulance and told them our old address, then he asked me my name so I told him put the phone down and ran to uncle Max's. He took me back to Abi and told her that Lauren dropped me off at his, but I knew he was lying. I was too scared to say anything though. I'm really sorry Lozza, please forgive me for not telling you." He rushed, me now sobbing freely in joeys arms hearing oscars story, blaming myself, I should have seen him. Joeys speaker alerted us telling him that someone was here saying he was his uncle, joey telling her to let him through, wanting to know who it was. When the door opened I was in for the shock of my life,

"DAD?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for no upload last night so let's get on with it,**

"Daddy?!" I whimpered quietly joey pulling me closer into him, me relaxing in his hold,

"Oh right, so your Max" Joey hissed only just catching on, Dad looking at me smirking, I shivered in joeys hold making him growl at Dad,

"Yes, that's right joey" he said looking back at me "So, wheres your mum these days lauren?" He questioned, both me and oscar so be at the mention of mum, he obviously hadnt been told anything,

"You really have no idea do you, mum isn't here anymore dad. Abi and Oscar live with me now, well actually there both under my care now. By law!" I stated him looking at me in shock,

"Why would they be living with you you Lauren, and anyway haven't you got your own kid too look after?" He asked, mine and joeys heads snapping towards his glare in shock. I felt sick rise in my throat, oh great another downside to this,

"Gonna be sick!" I proclaimed covering my mouth with my hand rushing to the sink joey not far behind me holding my hair back as I emptied the contents of my stomach into the metal bowl,

"Come on you need to sit down babe, you're wobbling on the spot!" He rushed, taking me completely by surprise when he lifted me bridal style of my feet and took me over to the couch where he sat me down, Dad staring at me and Oscar,

"Oscar how about you ask joey to go to the printer room with you, maybe he'll let you print out some colouring for you too do later, yeah?" He nodded his head in excitement, joey giving me a nasty glare,

"Im not leaving you alone with him!" He proclaimed but when I gave him the _shut up_ look he told oscar to go with him and hold his Hand because he didn't want to loose him, this Made me chuckle, we were in a secure building!

Just before joey shut the door he gave me a concerned look me just smiling reassuringly at him as he shut the door. When I did hear the door shut I walked over to my dad swiftly and slapped him as hard as as I could, letting all my anger out.

"MUMS DEAD DAD AND SO IS THE BABY!" I screamed, him still holding his cheek in shock, his eyes widening as he caught on to what I was saying but still he didn't say anything and started smirking! "Get out!" I whispered,

"Laur..." He began before I interrupted,

"Just get out!" I screamed, just as joey walked back into the room running over to me taking me in his arms smirking into me neck as he saw the rose red hand print on Dads cheek. Although he just walked out without another word taking me by surprise. Oscar ran over to me,

"don't cry Loz, I don't like it when your sad, it makes me sad too" he whispered, joey smiling.

"Same here" joey smirked, me turning too see joey looking me in the eye his next action taking me by complete surprise leant forward and kissed me! I felt like fainting but managed not too and ended up responding to the kiss, pulling away too take a breath our foreheads to aching as we smirked at each other, well at least it wasn't just me that felt the tingling sensations anymore!

**So hope this chapter made up for the no update, ohh they kissed, don't think we'll be seeing much of max anymore though, think Joey scared him away, so see you next time Xxxxxxx :) ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren's POV;

So, after the moment me and joey shared, he had stayed at mine every night and was getting very protective over me and oscar, like for instance a couple of days ago a guy at work was eyeing me up and when joey saw this he totally flipped and sacked the poor man. Well on another note I hadn't heard from dad since our little in counter at work. Ohh and how could I forget to tell you this, me and joey slept together after talking everything through, including the cousin part. I do have to admit though, this conversation did make me cry! Well only a little.

"Lauren, we're going to be late!" Joey proclaimed through the bathroom door 3 weeks later. I really didn't feel well though so it wasn't my fault!

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm only being sick, it's no big deal" I shouted sarcastically through the bathroom door, hearing joey sigh,

"Babe, I didn't know you had been sick! Come on let me in." He replied, knocking on the door, I didn't answer him though. "Now!" He added making me sigh and stand up. When I opened the door I saw him gasp as he obviously saw how pale I was.

"I feel so sick!" I breathed, closing my eyes tight and clutching my stomach, groaning at the pain.

"Baby, you are not going to work today, and neither am I, I'm staying here and looking after you!" He stated, making me smile thankfully at him, receiving a cheeky grin back.

"Can you take me to bed please?" I asked lifting my arms up In Aid for him to carry me, him laughing loudly at how innocent I looked, making me smirk slowly at him, clutching my head as I did.

When we got into bed I grabbed my phone and instantly saw the date as I did but I had to make sure.

"Joey, what's the date?" I asked nervously, him looking at me suspiciously Before answering me,

"It's the 19th of November 2013 babe. Why?" He asked, although his answer was the one I had feared, I needed to go to the shop i just needed an excuse to get out of the house but I felt the date ring bells in my head. I gasped out loud as i finally realised what the date meant, it was the exact day my baby was meant to be born, this thought made me sob. Joey sat up instantly hearing my sob, this was the first time I realised I had tears rolling down my cheeks. "What's wrong baby?" He questioned, looking at me with a worried look, I knew I had to tell him, we had promised no secrets.

"It's my due date" I replied bluntly, streams of tears now running down my cheeks, "And to top it all of I'm late!" I added, looking at him through my tears. I heard him gasp loudly as I said this.

"Babe, we didn't use protection. I think you might be pregnant!"

Hey, thanks for reading, here are links to all my other stories, I hope you enjoyed ! :)

s/9770444/1/No-way

s/9762591/1/What-doesn-t-kill-you-makes-you-stronger

Thank you all, please R&R Xxxx ;)


End file.
